etherelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geophreic Saints
The Geophreic Saints are five spirits thought to have some connection to the magic of Etherel. They embody the five elemental forces of magic. Their origins are unknown, as are their motives, but it is widely agreed upon that they exist in physical form. They are a subject of worship, alongside the Immortals and the Sky Lord, in the most widely practiced religion in the Free Lands: the Cult of the Five Powers. Mother Shiri Mother Shiri is represented as an albino peacock in depictions of the saints, and is prominantly featured at the height of the wheel which represents the eternal passage of time. She is associated the element of sa or change, the moon and early spring. Boreas, of the God Slayers, is often associated with her, as the representative of her element among his order of heroes. She is considered to be benevolent but firm in nature, neither yielding to the wishes of others nor clinging too firmly to anything tangible. She is the patron saint of the Draem. She teaches people never to cling to tightly to anything, as everything must change; to embrace change when it comes; and to let go of anger, for it is a representation of an inability to accept the intransience of the future. Edna Edna is represented as a fox with nine tails, and is featured to the right of Mother Shiri on the wheel of the eternal passage of time. She is associated with the element of fire, the stars in the night sky, and late spring. Esmerelda, of the God Slayers, is often associated with her, as the representative of her element among the order of heroes. She is considered temperamental and fierce, but also compassionate. She teaches people to defend what is right, and to never cave under criticism. Her place is the Grand Forge, and she is considered to be the mother of enchantment, the patron saint of smiths and enchanters. Emediel Emediel is represented by the hawk, and is featured beneath Edna in depictions of the wheel of the eternal passage of time. He is associated with the element of air, the sun, and summer. Pythos, of the God Slayers, is associated with him, as the representative of his element among the order of heroes. He is considered patient and insightful, and protective of those he loves. He is the patron saint of executioners and priests. He teaches people to value their loved ones and cherish them, to withhold judgment, and let go the things which do not help one grow. Madthria Madthria is represented by a great, whiskered serpent, and is featured on the wheel of the eternal passage of time to the left of Emediel. She is associated with the element of water, the darkness of space, and autumn. Anastasia, of the God Slayers, is associated with her, as the representative of her element among the order of heroes. She is considered dispassionate and logical, with a strong sense for what is right. She is the patron saint of healers. Madthria teaches people to lead lives of virtue, treat others with respect and benevolence, and be judicious with whom they trust. Dragoconus Dragoconus is represented by a wyvern, with four legs and broad, leathery wings, and stone-like flesh with the character of slate. He is featured above Madthria and to the left of Mother Shiri on the wheel which represents the eternal passage of time. He is associated with the element of stone, the land, and winter. Sura, of the God Slayers, is associated with him, as the representative of his element amogn the order of heroes. He is considered caring, clever and loyal. He is the patron saint of Watchers and Draem. Dragoconus teaches people to help their neighbors, persevere in times of difficulty, and to think critically of all things.